Elline
|species = Fairy |affiliation =Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, Claycia |caption = Kirby and the Rainbow Curse artwork |gender = Female}} Elline is a friendly character in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Her goal is to restore color to Planet Popstar after it is drained of color. She is Claycia's best friend. Physical Appearance Elline is a fairy who strongly resembles a paintbrush. She has peach skin on her face and hands, pink blush, blue eyes, and brown eyebrows. Her rainbow hair—which is comprised of red, yellow, orange, pink, blue, turquoise, green, and purple stripes—ends in a point atop her head. She has a pink body adorned with a red brooch, a white underside, and wings. These wings are half turquoise and half lavender in color. When Elline converts into her paintbrush form, her body lengthens and the bump on her underside becomes more pronounced. Her hair covers her face. The fairy also loses her wings and hands when she takes this form. Personality Elline is a friendly, diligent girl, as shown by her willingness to retake Planet Popstar's colors. Despite this, she is easily frightened by bosses and Claycia's actions when possessed. She cares very much about her friends and wants to see them all happy. Elline is obsessed with art. She paints with all her heart, draws in her Secret Diary, and considers herself to be somewhat of an art critic. Elline's innocent, juvenile imagination is displayed in her Secret Diary. Games ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Story Claycia and Elline are an inseparable team when creating Seventopia; Claycia is a master craftsman and Elline paints everything she sculpts. One day, Claycia turns evil and leaves her best friend behind. The now evil sculpter opens a hole in the skies of Dream Land and steals Planet Popstar's colors. Elline exits the hole in an attempt to escape two of Claycia's Grab Hands. As they close in on her, she repaints Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee, who then save her from the enemies. After some explanation, Elline leads the two into the realm of Seventopia to stop Claycia and restore Planet Popstar's colors. Elline eventually reaches her former friend in Purple Fortress. She pleads with Claycia who ignores her desperation and slaps her away. Distraught, Elline helps Kirby defeat Claycia. Claycia loses her sunglasses, comes to her senses, and joyfully reunites with her best friend. It seems that wearing the sunglasses caused her to be possessed by Dark Crafter, who springs forth from the glasses and flees into space. Claycia and Elline transform Kirby into Kirby Rocket, prompting him to give chase. Once Dark Crafter is destroyed, Claycia and Elline create a Warp Star. Kirby rides it back to Planet Popstar, where Claycia and Elline restore Dream Land's color. The game ends with them creating a bushel of apples for Kirby to eat. Gameplay Elline is essentially a characterized version of the player's stylus, acting much like the Magical Paintbrush in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse and, to a lesser extent, the heroic heart in Kirby Mass Attack. With the stylus, the player can draw rainbow ropes for Kirby to roll across. Tapping Kirby will cause him to perform a Tap Dash, cracking Star Blocks and hurting enemies. After collecting 100 stars, the player can tap and hold Kirby to charge up a powerful Star Dash, a move capable of destroying Metal Blocks and tough enemies. Multiple Star Dashes can be held before later usage, each being represented by a cyan ring around Kirby. Rainbow Ropes can be used in order to interact with the environment, such as blocking off cascading waterfalls and lava streams. Rainbow Ropes will start to dull and lose their color before vanishing. Elline cannot draw in certain areas called colorless zones (which are similar to Static Fields from Kirby: Canvas Curse). In certain stages, when Kirby approaches a canvas, Elline draws a tank, a submarine, or a rocket. She then uses her painting to transform the hero into Kirby Tank, Kirby Submarine, or Kirby Rocket, respectively. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot While Elline does not physically appear in this game, she makes a cameo as a sticker. In the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] Elline appears as an Advanced-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate which can be obtained after fighting a mini-sized pink Palutena. When applied to a fighter, he/she will have a Fairy Bottle equipped upon starting a battle. Etymology Elline's name may be derived from Elaine de Kooning, an Expressionist painter who lived during the 20th century. Alternatively, it could be derived from '"Ellen," a somewhat popular name among women. Whatever the case, her name is also a portmanteau containing the word "line," referencing Elline's purpose of drawing rainbow ropes for Kirby to travel on. Related Quotes Trivia *Elline's initial concept artwork depicts her as a traditional depiction of an angel, with a halo, feet, and larger wings. Artwork KatRC Elline artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Paintbrush Elline artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Elline_Colorin.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Elline novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Great Labyrinth Friend Rescue!'' KPR Sticker 197.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Elline_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2017) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter DKN07maUEAAbRTH.png|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2018) K25th_Twitter_(193).jpg|Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork Artists.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Concept artwork Elline concept art.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Gallery KatRC Elline 4.jpg|Elline lands in colorless Dream Land. KatRC Elline 5.jpg|Elline paints Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee. KatRC Elline 6.jpg|Kirby saves Elline from Grab Hands. KatRC Elline 7.jpg|Elline leads Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee to Seventopia. KatRC Elline 2.jpg|Elline poses at the end of a stage. KatRC Elline 3.jpg|Elline offers to transform Kirby into Kirby Rocket. KatRC Elline finale.jpg|Elline, Claycia, and Kirby celebrate the adventure's end. KatRC Elline figurine 2.jpg|Elline's figurine. SSBUl_Spirit_62.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites KatRC Elline sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' it:Elline ja:エリーヌ Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Female characters Category:Artists Category:Mythological characters Category:Fairy Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters